Deja Vu
by Ritu
Summary: Natsume keeps running into her. Now all he can think of, is her. But is she for real?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice or anything related to it. This story again is all mine though. **

**~*~*~Read & Review~*~*~  
**

**

* * *

**

Natsume sat in the lounge, trying his best to ignore the green haired girl sitting next to him. He had no clue who she was, but she had still seated herself at his table, and was now actually hitting on him. _Jesus, since when were girls so desperate. _

His eyes wandered over to the dance floor, looking for his best friend. Ruka would prove to be a good excuse to get away from here. To his surprise, he saw Ruka dancing with a girl he had never seen before. She had short black hair, and seemed to be pretty. He smiled slightly, happy for his friend, who seemed to like the girl a lot.

He got up, ready to leave. He would text Ruka after he left. But the persistent girl tried to grab his hand. He moved away quickly, too quickly, and collided with someone. He caught the person before they could fall. He found himself looking into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am now." she replied, as she straightened. He still kept a steadying arm around her waist. She looked up at him then, her chocolate brown eyes wide and so innocent. "Thanks." she smiled and moved away to the dance floor. Natsume was floored. He tried going after her, but he lost her in the throng of people. It was so weird, but no matter how much he looked he could not find her.

Annoyed at the unfairness of it all, he left the club, an hour later than initially intended.

* * *

Natsume sat at a table in the outdoor patio of his favorite cafe. As he drank his coffee, and waited for Yuu to show up, he saw _her_ again. He stood up quickly, but she was already getting into a car. Before he could do anything, she was gone. Again. By the time Yuu got there 5 minutes later, Natsume was cranky as hell.

* * *

A month had passed, but he could not get her out of his mind. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

Natsiume went jogging in the morning, and there_ she_ was again. She was sitting on a bench, reading a book. He walked up to her and asked if he could sit next to her. She nodded. slowly he started a conversation. The conversation took a life of its own, and they had no clue how much time passed.

Then suddenly she looked at her watch and jumped in shock. "I have to go." and before he could even ask her name, she ran away.

He wanted to kill himself to end this torture. _She_ was all that he could think about.

The more he saw her, the more he knew her, the more he liked her.

* * *

Again Natsume saw her in the park. She sat there, serene as ever, reading her book. He sat down next to her again, and again they talked. This time she told him her name. Mikan. But other than that, it was the same as before, she ran away before he could get any real info about her. But as she was leaving, she called over her shoulder, "Meet you in the club on friday night? same place where I met you first."

Natsume sat there stunned. She had remembered. He was not the only one who had remembered that night.

* * *

Friday night Natsume was in the club, with Ruka, Yuu and Tsubasa. They were having a good time, but he was waiting for her. Near midnight, Mikan finally came. She ran straight to him, and Natsume felt as if he had everything. They danced together for the rest of the night. When the club was closing, he offered to give her a ride home, but she declined. He saw his angel leave him again. Left in the dark again. He did not even have her number.

* * *

Mikan kept showing up again and again, in different places. In unexpected spots, Natsume saw her. Sometimes he talked to her, other times he only caught a glimpse of her. His life revolved around her. A girl who had not told him her last name or her number.

* * *

Natsume saw her again, sitting there, in her spot in the park. Again they talked. Laughed. Only when he was with her did he truly feel alive. He knew that he needed her far more than he should, but he could not help it. Ever since that first day, he had become addicted to her.

That day Mikan sat there talking with him longer than usual. Then as she was leaving, she asked him if he would meet her here at midnight. Natsume agreed.

* * *

That night Natsume arrived at the park. There she was, dressed in a beautiful white dress, waiting for him. He smiled as he walked towards Mikan.

"Its time to go. Will you come with me?" she asked him.

"Of course." Natsume replied.

She moved forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

**Natsume came awake with a start.**

He looked around in confusion. He was in a hospital room, hooked onto a lot of machines.

Ruka sat on a chair near his bed. His eyes filled with tears of joy when he saw his friend awake.

"Whats going on?" Natsume asked, his body felt so heavy.

"You had an accident. You have been in a coma for two months now." Ruka answered.

"But.. how?" he could not understand. Had Mikan been just a dream? No. She had to be real.

* * *

Two weeks later Natsume was discharged from the hospital. After that he went to that park everyday, but Mikan was never there. _Oh please, tell me she was real_, he whispered over and over again in his heart.

* * *

A year passed, and yet he never stopped looking for her. One day he was walking by the riverside, when he ran into someone. He caught her before she could fall. He found himself looking into the beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" he whispered a sense of deja vu almost overwhelming him.

"I am now." she replied, as she straightened. "Thanks."

He smiled, "I'm Natsume."

"Mikan." she smiled back.

* * *

**Author Note: Thats all! I hope you liked it. Read and Review!**


End file.
